


Yes, Officer

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Gay Sex, Implied Luwoo, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Oral Sex, Police, Prostitution, Sexual Roleplay, implied yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Jaehyun the handsome police officer is faced with Doyoung the prostitute who will do anything to be set free.





	Yes, Officer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Me If You Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919050) by [sweetkpopfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan). 



> it was just an edited picture and this happened smh

          “Listen here.” Jaehyun tried to stifle a yawn, sitting across the table from a man in handcuffs. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

          “I am so done with your good cop bad cop bullshit.” The man rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you. I’m innocent.”

          “Witnesses say you were seen walking around the 57th street building at 0200 on a Thursday night, wielding a machete.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “What do you have to say about that?”

          Kim Doyoung, the man currently under question shrugged. “Ten asked me to bring one to his apartment.”

          “At 2am in the morning?”

          “He’s high on coke and usually drunk, what do you expect?”

          “This isn’t looking good for you.” Jaehyun shook his head. “We are looking at several accounts of battery and assault, drug possession, illegal sale of alcohol without a license, prostitution…”

          “I’m just trying to make a living.” Doyoung said.

          “You won’t need to any longer once we’re done with you.”

          “Officer please.” Doyoung pouted, stretching his arms out on the table to reach for his hands but Jaehyun folded them. “I’m innocent.”

          “The evidence doesn’t say that.”

          “I can’t be out of work.” The scantily clad male prostitute in a black choker, ripped jeans and a short crop top whined. “My poor mama is sick and she needs money for her medicine.”

          “How sad.” Jaehyun deadpanned. “I’ve heard that excuse a million times.”

          “I’ll do anything you want officer.” Doyoung looked at him with wide eyes. “Anything.”

          “I’m not prone to bribery.”

          “Come on officer.” Doyoung crawled on the table, bringing his knees onto the table as he slowly moved towards Jaehyun on his hands and knees. “Let me make you happy.” He pouted, leaning down on the back of his hands as his hips were still in the air in a cat like position.

          “I could have you held in contempt.”

          “Contempt of what?” Doyoung asked, pouting a little. “I’m just merely trying to help you officer. You have so much responsibility on your shoulders being a policeman.”

          “Kim Doyoung what are you doing?” Jaehyun asked when Doyoung brought his handcuffed hands top touch him.

          “You look so strong.” Doyoung cooed, fluttering his long eyelashes as he adjusted his position. “I bet you have a really hard body underneath.”

          “Look.” Jaehyun grabbed his wrists. “You better respect me. I am the one in control here.”

          “I know, and I want you to be.” Doyoung smiled. “Use me officer.”

          Jaehyun’s eyes flitted backwards and forwards a little. He brought one hand to Doyoung’s face, stroking it sensually and rubbing his lower lip. Doyoung nipped his finger playfully, tongue flicking out to lick it.

          “Since you’re so good with words,” Jaehyun smirked. “Why don’t you put your mouth to good use?”

          Doyoung didn’t need to ask more. His finicky hands reached for Jaehyun’s pants, fumbling with the belt. The belt fell down on the floor and Jaehyun kicked it away expertly. Doyoung could feel his mouth water at the sight of the beautiful, long hard on through his boxer briefs. Doyoung pulled it down and Jaehyun’s hard cock bobbed against his stomach.

          “So pretty.” Doyoung hummed, taking the tip in his mouth and licking it sensually. “So big.”

          “Stop talking and start sucking.” Jaehyun’s hand fisted in Doyoung’s silky hair, bringing his face forward to engulf more of his hard member. Jaehyun’s other hand roamed down Doyoung’s back, pulling up the thin crop top to expose more of his milky skin. His hand roamed down to Doyoung’s ass, giving the right cheek a tight slap and Doyoung jolted a little.

          Doyoung was eager to please. He wanted to get off from time of course but also because this officer was the sexiest he had ever met. He hollowed his cheek as he took as much of him as possible, and that was saying a lot because Jaehyun was very well packed. He moved his head up and down like a pro, moaning in satisfaction when Jaehyun slapped his ass and sending vibrations down his cock.

          “Fucking shit. Do you not have a gag reflex?” Jaehyun cursed.

          “Do you like it?” Doyoung asked, bringing his hands to Jaehyun’s cock and stroking it, twisting at the head for added pleasure as he looked at him with doe eyes. “Am I pleasing you officer?”

          “Very much.” Jaehyun groaned, his deep voice rumbling throughout the room. “Strip yourself, just the bottom.”

          Doyoung unbuttoned his jeans but his hands couldn’t go further because of the handcuffs. Jaehyun helped him by pulling the material off his legs, revealing a pair of perfectly unmarked, milky legs. Jaehyun dipped his head in between his legs, kissing and nipping on the inside of his left thigh.

          “Officer…” Doyoung moaned. He brought one hand to stroke his hard cock through his briefs, groaning at the strain it was in that was almost painful. Jaehyun slapped his hand away.

          “I decide what you touch and cannot touch.” He growled. “Since you offered your services, you better be a good boy.”

          “I will be. I’ll be the best boy for you.” Doyoung nodded eagerly. The pleasure was almost unbearable when Jaehyun removed his underwear in one swift move and played with his ass cheek, one finger rimming his sensitive entrance.

          “Suck.” Doyoung licked Jaehyun’s finger, coating it with as much saliva as possible. He was going to need it. Jaehyun was not going to be an easy fit. When he inserted the first finger, Doyoung had to remind himself to breathe. With the second finger, he saw stars in his eyes. When Jaehyun’s third finger joined in and it reached the hilt, Doyoung was gasping for air and moaning loudly, begging for more.

          “Officer…” Doyoung moaned, trying to shift his hips so that he could feel more of Jaehyun’s slender digits.

          “Shit you are so tight.” Jaehyun moaned, scissoring his hole to widen the muscles. If Doyoung was this tight around his fingers, then he couldn’t imagine how he was around his cock. “I’m going to fuck you so good baby. I’m going to make you scream and beg. You are going to wish you didn’t cross me.”

          “Make me scream please.” Doyoung choked out weakly. “Make me your bitch. I’m a slut only for your cock.”

          Jaehun withdrew his fingers and pushed Doyoung’s legs up on the table. The prostitute placed his legs on his shoulders as Jaehyun pushed down, spitting in his hands to lube himself up and then positioning himself at his entrance. The officer pushed in slowly, filling him up slowly but surely. Doyoung’s eyes rolled back into his head automatically and the most lewd moan escaped his lips. Jaehyun started thrusting and Doyoung clamped a hand over his mouth to stop his wanton cries.

          “Moan for me.” Jaehyun pulled his hands away and gripped it above his head, “I want the whole department to know who’s fucking you real good.”

          “You Officer Jung.” Doyoung gasped. “You!” The handcuffs were restricting his movements and it was so frustrating. Doyoung was delirious with pleasure and he knew he was coming, but he had to be good. Jaehyun has to come first.

          “Fuck baby look at yourself.” Jaehyun’s head bent down, admiring the way his cock disappeared fully into Doyoung. “Look at how you take my cock so well. Your ass is made for me isn’t it? No one else has fucked you the way I have, and no one ever will.”

          “You are so good to me officer.” Doyoung nodded. “Please fuck your dirty whore good.”

          Far be it from Jaehyun to deny such a request. The thrusts started increasing pace and the sounds started getting louder. Jaehyun groaned as he closed his eyes and lost himself in Doyoung’s heat.

          “I’m going to come in you.”

          “Please do it.” Doyoung said. “Come in your whore’s slutty hole.” He moaned happily when he felt a jolt of warm fluid inside his body. Doyoung’s own climax followed shortly after, come dribbling down his cock and onto his stomach. He sighed as Jaehyun drew out of him, watching his release dribble out from his sensitive hole.

          “Did I do good officer?” Doyoung asked, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion and post-sex bliss. “Was I good enough for you?”

          “More than good.” Jaehyun kissed him. “You were just perfect.”

          “I want to be your baby, your slutty toy that’s open for you all the time.”

          “Is that you talking or your character talking?” Jaehyun smirked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

          “You decide.” Doyoung grinned, looping his handcuffed arms around his neck and kissing him, tongue running across his lips. “This part better not be in the script.”

          “And if it was?”

          “Then there will be an actual dead body looking like Director Do Kyungsoo.” Doyoung grinned.

          “I just hope I do well in this role. I’ve never played an officer before.”

          “You’ll be fine. It’s quite convincing really. For half a minute I was actually terrified of you.”

          “Ehem.” Mark cleared his throat awkwardly. He found Doyoung bottom half naked on the table, Jaehyun with his pants unzipped and in his police uniform. Any sane person would ask a lot of questions, but when you’re an NCT member, sometimes you do better if you don’t ask any.

          “Hello Mark.” Jaehyun smiled.

          “What are you doing up? It’s midnight.” Doyoung said, legs still hanging around the table.

          “I was just looking for something to eat.”

          “Go on.”  Jaehyun said. Mark went into the kitchen to open the fridge.

          “Where’s the ice cream?”

          “You snooze you lose.” Doyoung shrugged. He pulled Jaehyun back to face him, kissing him in front of their dear youngest (one of them) member.

          “Ew.” Mark made a face. “I’m going to WayV’s dorm. At least Kun’s fridge is stocked.”

          “Jungwoo and Yuta are down there.”

          “On second thought I’ll go to Dream’s. At least Jaemin makes me food without causing a fuss and he doesn’t burn my eyes with sin.” The sulky teenager stormed off.

          “Donghyuck resting at home sure has been hard on him.” Jaehyun laughed.

          “Uh huh.” Doyoung nodded lazily, licking and kissing Jaehyun’s neck, one hand wrapped around his tie to pull him close.

          “You know when I told you that I was going to be in a police drama I was worried you wouldn’t like it. Now I think you’re enjoying yourself.” Jaehyun smirked.

          “You look so hot in this uniform.” Doyoung said, palming his half-hard cock.

          “Disrespecting a police officer and ruining his uniform.” Jaehyun pushed Doyoung back on the table. “You will be punished for your crime.”

          Doyoung hooked his legs around Jaehyun and pulled him by his tie. “And you’re telling me this isn’t fun?”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't anything special, I just had to get it off my chest. Thank you all so much for the support you gave Catch Me If You Can and for all the wonderful comments! This goes out to all my thirsty dojaezens!
> 
> As usual, leave a comment and kudos if you like this!


End file.
